Encounters
by Toonfanatic5
Summary: She had the perfect boyfriend. He did everything for her. She was his world, his muse, his norm. So why did she feel like she wanted to stray away?


The train ride was smooth. She was used to the unnerving speed since she had been travelling for about a few weeks now. The train was her only source of transportation to her college but she didn't mind. It gave her 25 min of free time to do whatever she wished, like reading. But today she had found an old highschool friend to chat to that was going in the same direction. Well, I say chat to, but in reality, she couldn't get a word in edgeways. Her friends loud voice boomed across the train cart. He never did have an inside voice

She leaned her elbows into her lap, allowing her hands to cup her petite face. Her eyes roamed around to all the passengers, as she blocked out her friend's incessant chattering about himself. Her chocolate orbs scanned each passenger carefully, trying to decipher their character. It was then when he caught her gaze. He's head was adorned with spikey, orange hair. He had a frown on his face, as he stared out into the world passing by. He was dressed rather smartly in a purple dress shirt with white stripes and black pants. She didn't know why he had caught her attention, but he did.

She pulled her gaze back towards her friend who was still droning on and hadn't missed a beat of his conversation, despite her not paying any attention. She twirled a finger around a lock of blue hair dangling next to her face and sighed. She hoped they would reach their stop soon. This man was really starting to grate her...

XxX

She plonked herself on to the familiar, scratchy blue seats. She shuffled herself towards the window and gazed at the same train station she had reached that morning. Her class was done and appreciated sitting alone. It was a Tuesday, which mean she always ended her class at 12. It was perfect as it meant the train would be mostly empty. She loved sitting at the 3 seaters. They were 6 seats of which where split up into three and faced each other. It was lovely as there was plenty of space to stretch out and it felt less claustrophobic. She smiled as she stretched out her legs and relaxed.

"The train will be departing in 2min," a soothing female voice announced over the speakers in the station.

Levy watched as people frantically ran down the escalators and push each other out the way to climb into the train. She understood why. As soon as those automatic doors closed, there was no stopping this train. She faced forward and leaned her head back against her seat and closed her eyes. She heard a compressed sound behind her and the whirring mechanisms of the door. It was closing. She then heard a couple of thuds as people have just touched the door and were now forced to watch in disappointment as the train was about to move any second.

She then heard another sound of a loud thud in front of her, followed by heavy pants. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, she found the same man that had caught her attention that same morning.His chest was heaving up and down and he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. His shirt had small sweat patches on his chest and underarms. He was obviously running for quite a while, probably to try catch this train.

"Oh! Hello there!" she chirped without thinking.

The ginger snapped his attention to the bluenette, surprised to see another human in front of him. He squinted his eyes at her, confusion evident in his façade. Levy could see the wheels turning in his head, probably trying to see if he recognised her.

"Sorry, I just saw you earlier on the train," she grinned sheepishly. _Great_. _Now he probably thinks I'm_ _some creepy stalker._

"Oh, hi," he answered shyly, "Sorry I didn't see you. I was stressing about a test that I had to write today."

"Oh, what are you studying?"

"I'm studying engineering."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive," the bluenette replied, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Do you study anything?"

"Oh, I'm just studying teaching. It's something to keep me busy but it's nothing impressive like your degree," she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"On the contrary, that's quite cool. We need people to educate and inspire our youth. Have you always wanted to teach?"

"Well I –"

"I could never have the patience to do it. It's not my passion but I bet that it's yours, right?"

"I guess you cou-"

"But it's probably so much more fun than my degree. It's a lot of brain activity and maths and science and you have to bring you're A-game all the time. What subjects do you have?"

*Silence*

"I've got thermodynamics, physics…" and so the man droned on.

Levy just smiled warily, trying not to be irritated. Man, could this guy talk. Oh well, she thought, let this man carry on. It's not like I'll see him again. One of us will get off at our stops eventually and that will be the end of it. So Levy nodded her head politely, trying to understand the science talk the ginger was going off about.

"Approaching Marlboro. Attention please, all passengers heading towards Magnolia, please switch trains" a suave male voice announced over the intercom.

"Well that's me," Levy smiled, jumping up from her seat. She swung her orange backpack gracefully over one shoulder, "It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, I get off at this stop too," the ginger beamed, gripping his bag.

"Oh, super," she said awkwardly, "Are you taking the train to Magnolia as well?"

"Nope! This is my last stop I'm afraid." He shrugged. He waved his hand in front of him, gesturing for the girl to walk through first. She gave him a smile and whisked past him. She stood in front of the mechanical doors, waiting patiently for them to open. The train came to a slow stop and sure enough, with a gigantic swoosh, the doors opened. Levy stepped through the door and swerved to the side of the train, allowing the hoards of people to pass by. She waited politely for the ginger to make her way to her. As she was about to say her goodbyes, he chirped, "So can I have your number? "

Completely taken aback, her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. "Uh. Um, yeah sure. Okay." She didn't expect this. She had struck a conversation with a few strangers in the train before but none had ever asked for her number.

"I'm Jet by the way," he said while handing the bluenette his phone. The girl entered her digits and smiled. "Levy," she said whilst handing the phone back.

XxX

The birds sang a beautiful melody, causing the sleeping bluenette to awake from her peaceful slumber. The room was illuminated by the morning light, and diffused by the curtains. She sighed, and shifted slightly. She felt a figure stiffen and the arms wrapped around her tightened their grip and pulled her closer to the warm body behind her. She smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. He shifted and planted sweet kisses on her neck.

"Hmm," she moaned.

Jet smiled between each kiss, knowing it was her weakness. "How's my babe?" he cooed.

Levy turned around and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jet flipped onto his back and pulled her in closer. Levy laid her head on his broad chest, enjoying the melodic sound of his heart beat. They had shared three beautiful years together and she still loved hearing that same beat. She still loved the feelings of waking up in his bed as he held onto her tightly. She absolutely loved her cuddles and luckily her boyfriend was not shy of giving them.

She felt a hand wrap around her and made its way to her petite breasts. He gave it a gentle grope. Her boyfriend was also not so shy about giving those out either. She giggled and gave his hand a gentle slap. He chuckled and gave it one last squeeze before retreating his hand. She then climbed on top of him and rested her arms on his chest. She lay her head down and stared at those beautiful brown eyes. He stared back at her and rubbed her back, another one of her weaknesses. Boy, did this man know her body so well.

She studied his features. His well chiseled face. His sharp nose. His unruly, ginger bed hair. His muscular chest that lay bare for her to see. But most of all, those sharp angled eyes that held so much softness within them. When Levy looked at him, she could see the love in his eyes. When he looked at her, she felt like she was the only girl in the world. Thousands of busty, naked women could trot past him and he wouldn't even flinch. He would only have her in his sight.

He treated her like she was his queen. And sometimes, although she would never admit it out loud, Levy found it a little bit annoying. She wasn't a queen or some Goddess. She was just Levy. Good old, plain Jane, bookworm Levy. But perhaps she found it annoying because it was the guilt eating at her. She knew in her heart she never treated him like her king, her everything. Even though she had read so many books about romance and she secretly yearned for a fairy tale story of her own, Levy didn't know how. You always read the stories of the male coming to the rescue, being the hero, being the romantic and doing all the work, but rare was it to find one where the women do romantic gestures of their own. It was always them that had to be pampered not to do the pampering.

Levy didn't know how to do perform any romantic action for her man that wasn't sexual. Heck, Jet was the only man she has ever slept with so she wasn't even creative in that sense. She was extremely shy and couldn't do anything besides riding him and giving him a hand job now and then. Even then she hated giving handys . She considered giving him a blow job but she felt like gagging every time she thought about it. Jet had been so sweet though and never pressured her into anything she didn't want to do. Also another annoyingly sweet trait he possessed that made him the perfect boyfriend. He even went down on her even though she never asked for it once…not that she complained. As mentioned before, Jet knew her body so well.

She also considered being a supportive girlfriend and trying to assist in her boyfriends studies in any way she can. But she was an English teacher and knew nothing of his world. Even he had helped her through her studies by helping out with her paperwork and essays. Again, he could do something she couldn't. He really was the most perfect boyfriend for the not-so-perfect girlfriend. those

"What's wrong babe?" his soft voice called out.

The bluenette snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the ginger. It was then she realised that she had been frowning. She traced her finger over his chest and drew circles, "I don't know," she murmured, "I guess I just wonder why you love me so much and why you want to be with me."

"Because you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met in my life and I thank my lucky stars everyday that you spoke to me on that train. You are extremely well versed in the art of comments sense, a contagious , bubbly personality, a caring nature and did I mention that you are breathtakingly beautiful? "

"Yes, you did," she giggled, giving him a playful nudge.

"Damn, I miss being able to make you blush," he grinned cheekily.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I miss being able to make you twitch."

"Oh come on! Are you really going to bring that up again. I was just nervous on our first date. I couldn't help twitching," Jet groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

"Whatever, Twitchers," Levy smirked, climbing off her boyfriend. She rummaged through his cupboard looking for some clean clothes to wear. She grabbed her toiletries and strided towards the door. "I'm going for a quick shower," she announced, glancing at him.

The man then rolled over and opened his bedside drawer. His hand rummaged through all the junk until he found what he was looking for. He turned his head towards her with a huge grin plastered on his face. A shiny, foil condom packet rested between his thumb and index finger.

"Shall I join you?" he purred, "Seeing as my mom isn't in this morning, you can be as loud as you want."

Levy rolled her eyes at her pervy boyfriend and opened the door. She then glanced back at him and gestured for him to follow. Jet grinned with glee as he jumped out of bed, his pants already falling to the ground as followed his favourite human…

 **A/N;** I'm **back motherfuckers**! **Been years** **since** **I** **last** **wrote** **but** **thanks** **to** **the** **fanfiction** **app** **and** **me** **actually** **starting** **to** **read** **again** , **I** **felt** **inspired**. **So** **chapter** **one** **is** **done**. **I'll** **try** **and** **write** more **and** **who** **knows** , **if** **I am** **feeling** **good** **I** **will** **finish** **this** story **before** **the** **year** **ends**. **Wish** **me** **luck**!


End file.
